<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dust with no dawn - heathers au flash fic by carpentwhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458651">dust with no dawn - heathers au flash fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpentwhore/pseuds/carpentwhore'>carpentwhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flash Fic, Heathers AU, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpentwhore/pseuds/carpentwhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short heathers au drabble.<br/>takes place after a serious incident happens between heather mcnamara and veronica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather McNamara &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dust with no dawn - heathers au flash fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was considered folklore that a town once put out the flames of a woman with her last glass of wine. That they waited and watched her final walks. They caught her final glances and drowned her in her final sip.</p>
<p>She filled a pit dug by people who opposed her with cherry wine. An obstacle she was stuck in. A substance she usually got lost in. The taste of the drink on her lips kissed away her control. What she didn't seem to realise was that control can go two ways. Her control, her sun. Its burns were vodka on an already alcoholic fire. A taste stronger than anything thrown at her before.</p>
<p>She never expected a phrase to hit her in a way just quite like this. Longing feet to match longing stares. Some followed her from the church of burnt romances, watching as she dragged out a distance to a point that was too far gone to pray. She followed the stars as they suffered from the told truth. The mere moments she lifted her head led her to only become a witness to what once was tall tales of wise men, gifts and new life. From her glances she noticed how the sky accepted their fall. Accepted it like it was supposed to happen from the minute her shadow started dancing from the cradle to the grave. She took one final sip of her cherry wine before she watched the final star burn up to ashes.</p>
<p>It was deemed folklore, by the ones who blinded her vision to an empty sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“stars to ashes” - a very short drabble i had an idea for.</p>
<p>tue, 14th jan. 2021 - currently writing the first chapter of a story for this. i’ve also decided to rename it ‘dust with no dawn’.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>